Since time began
by Basileya
Summary: Ron sabe que tiene cara de tonto al ver a aparecer a Hermione. Pero no es para menos. Está preciosa, y la adora, y va a casarse con ella. Y, mientras se acerca a él, recuerda algunos de los momentos que conforman su historia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, todos y cada uno de ellos le han traído hasta aquí, hasta el primer día del resto de su vida con Hermione.


_¡Hola, hooola, hoooola, mis queridas lectoras! ¿Estáis disfrutando las vacaciones? ¿Habéis aprovechado para descansar, vaguear y hacer todas esas cosas que las clases y/o el trabajo no os dejan? ¡Porque yo sí! Y, además, he aprovechado para escribir este **Romione** que empecé hace casi tres meses y que había dejado olvidado en una carpeta del ordenador. _

_Antes de dejaros leerlo tranquilamente, me gustaría recomendaros muy encarecidamente que lo hagáis con **una canción de fondo**, que es la que me ha acompañado mientras la escribía y es la canción más Romione que he escuchado nunca. Y si no os gusta leer con música, escuchadla después, ¡pero hacedlo! Ya veréis que os gusta. El título es: **You fill my heart**, de _Jason Walker_._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Since time began**

Ahora entendía a su hermano. Cuando hacía seis años Bill se había casado con Fleur, mientras todo el mundo se giraba para ver a la radiante novia aparecer, Ron se había detenido un momento a mirar a su hermano. No lo había planeado. La música había empezado a sonar y, al comenzar a girarse como todos los demás, sus ojos se detuvieron en la cara de su hermano. Parecía un completo estúpido, con esa sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, los ojos brillantes destilando felicidad. Y algo más. Su cara era puro amor. Sus ojos engancharon a Fleur en cuanto la vio al final del pequeño pasillo y no la soltó hasta que la tuvo frente a él.

Estaba seguro de que él estaba poniendo exactamente _esa_ cara.

Creía que estaría nervioso. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo incluso habían bromeado con la posibilidad de estar esperándole con una moto voladora en marcha en la entrada del jardín. Por el pánico, ya sabes, le habían dicho. Pero no. La verdad era que no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. Porque, ¿cómo iba a querer escapar o tan siquiera querer despegar sus pies del suelo? Estaba a punto de casarse con Hermione. De lo único que tenía ganas era de sacar la varita y hacerla volar hasta a él. Como si fuera una pluma.

—_Lo estás diciendo mal —le corrigió la niña de cabello enmarañado que estaba sentada justo a su lado, la estiradilla—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo. _

—_Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —le espetó él rabioso._

_Para su gran sorpresa, cuando aquella niña agitó la varita y pronunció las palabras mágicas, la pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas. No lo podía creer... ¡Aquella sabelotodo repelente había conseguido hacer volar la pluma! _

—_¡Oh, bien hecho!_ _—gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!_

_Pues no entendía por qué el profesor la felicitaba. Aquella niña no había hecho nada diferente a él. ¡Lo prometía! Él había agitado la varita y había pronunciado _Wingardium leviosa_ tal y como él lo había indicaba pero la pluma seguía sin moverse. Lo había hecho todo igual que Hermione. Y sin embargo a él no le salía. No era justo que a ella le saliese y a él no, ni que el profesor la felicitase por haberlo hecho bien._

_Estaba enfurruñado. Muy mucho. Lo había intentando ya un montón de veces y seguía sin conseguirlo. Y, para colmo, cada vez que no le salía, Hermione volvía a mostrarle lo bien que le salía a ella. Primero volvía a hacer volar la pluma y, después, giraba lentamente su cabeza para mirarle, como queriendo decirle "chínchate, soy mucho más lista que tú, porque a mí me sale y a ti no". Vale, era obvio que era más lista que él. Eso no lo iba a discutir. La mayoría de los puntos que habían ganado los de primer curso de Gryffindor había sido gracias a ella, ¡pero es que era normal, jope! Tenía todo el día la nariz metida entre los libros. Así él también lo sabría todo._

_¡Ag! Qué niña más repelente. ¡Era una auténtica pesadilla! No le extrañaba nada que siempre estuviese sola. ¿Cómo iba a tener amigos siendo así? Porque lo raro sería que alguien no huyese a la velocidad del rayo con lo pesada que era. Lo único que hacía era estar en la biblioteca, levantar la mano en clase más rápido que nadie y hacer ver a todo el mundo que sabía todo. No había conocido a nadie tan estirada en toda su vida, parecía que se había tragado un palo de escoba. Harry podría ser todo lo amable que quisiese con ella —al fin y al cabo, Harry siempre lo era con todo el mundo— pero él no pensaba ser su amigo. No señor._

Apenas tenían veintitrés años y sabía que había quienes opinaban que aun eran jóvenes para casarse. No tenéis ninguna prisa, les había oído decir. No hay ningún peligro acechando, no hay ninguna guerra librándose ahí fuera, no hay ningún mago tenebroso dispuesto a mataros. La muerte no os persigue. No hay ninguna prisa. Sois jóvenes, disfrutad de vuestro noviazgo, de la juventud, de la vida. Hay tiempo. Eso habían dicho. Que no había ninguna necesidad de organizar una boda tan pronto. Más adelante.

Sin embargo, Ron no podía dejar de pensar en que eso era lo que él había pensado siempre. Desde que se había enamorado de Hermione, desde antes incluso, desde que le había, simplemente, gustado, había pensado que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para enfrentar y asumir sus sentimientos. No tenía por qué encontrar el valor suficiente hoy para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella porque siempre podría hacerlo mañana. Siempre habría un ente llamado futuro al que dejar todas esas cosas que daban tanto miedo. Siempre había excusas para salirse por la tangente y escurrir el bulto.

Pero habían pasado por tantas cosas, habían tenido que luchar tanto, habían vivido tanto tiempo al límite, había tantas sillas vacías en su boda... No, mañana no estaba asegurado para nadie y él no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Por eso quería casarse con Hermione. Quería que ella supiese que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la querría siempre, pasase lo que pasase. Quería prometerle que, incluso los días en los que tuviesen peleas muy fuertes y no se hablasen, por la noche nada de eso importaría, porque se acostaría a su lado, y la abrazaría y le diría que la quería. Porque eran esa clase de promesas las que importaban cuando tantas veces habían estado a punto de perderse a lo largo del camino: saber que, pasase lo que pasase, al final del día, estaban juntos. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

_Un chirrido que provenía del techo sobresaltó a todos en aquella oscura y tenebrosa habitación de la Mansión Malfoy. La lámpara de araña estaba empezando a desprenderse y parecía que estaba a punto de caer. Bellatrix estaba justo debajo de la lámpara y seguía sujetando a Hermione con fuerza. Pero, en apenas un par de segundos, Bellatrix la había tirado al suelo y se había apartado de ella a toda prisa, justo antes de que la lámpara de araña cayese sobre Hermione. ¡Hermione! _

_El grito de horror de Ron hizo eco entre las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy y, sin pararse a pensarlo un solo segundo, se lanzó hacia Hermione. Cientos de pequeños cristales saltaban por todas partes y un pánico irracional le inundó cuando vio que la mayoría de ellos tenían un característico color rojo cuando saltaban al suelo. Aunque a Hermione le había dado tiempo a alzar los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza, los cristales se habían clavado en su piel y, ¡demonios!, ella seguía estando ahí debajo. Tenía que sacarla de allí. _

—_¡Hermione! —gritó Ron intentando echar la lámpara a un lado. _

_Las barras de hierro pesaban muchísimo y debían estar aplastando a Hermione. Y había cristales por todas partes. Ron podía sentir todos esos cristales clavarse en sus manos pero no le importaba. Le daba igual herirse, hacerse sangre, cicatrices. Lo que fuese. Tenía que sacar a Hermione de allí debajo. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no movía sus brazos, su cabeza, sus piernas, las pestañas, lo que sea? Muévete. Por favor, por favor, por favor. A Ron le temblaba tanto todo el cuerpo por el pánico que apenas era consciente de sus extremidades. Y necesitaba sus extremidades para poder echar la lámpara de araña a un lado y sacarla de allí._

_Escuchaba gritos por todas partes y el siseo de los hechizos atravesando la habitación . Pero su percepción no tenía ni idea de dónde venían unos y otros. No era capaz de escuchar lo que decían ni los hechizos que lanzaban. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en las barras de hierro que estaba echando a un lado. Por fin estaba consiguiendo apartarla y un golpe seco hizo eco en toda la habitación cuando consiguió hacerlo. Oh, por Merlin. Casi tuvo que reprimir un grito. Hermione estaba semi-inconsciente y tenía miles de cortes que salpicaban su piel con hilos de sangre. La presión que le atenazó el pecho apenas le dejaba respirar. Con brazos temblorosos, la apegó a él._

—_Ya está, ya está. Tranquila, no pasa nada —murmuró Ron acunando a Hermione entre sus brazos, preso del pánico._

_Hermione apenas respondía y su respiración se escuchaba muy bajita, como si le costase muchísimo. Sentía tanta impotencia que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no podía venirse abajo ahora. Tenía que tener toda su fuerza con él ahora porque primero tenía que sacar a Hermione de la Mansión Malfoy. Fuese como fuese. Estaba empezando a pensar en un plan para hacerlo cuando Harry le gritó que se marchasen. Así que, como pudo, se arrastró hasta Dobby y se desaparecieron._

—_Hermione, por favor —pidió Ron mientras sentía que algo tiraba de su estómago y, entonces, la aferró con mucha más fuerza aun a su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que se apareciesen donde se apareciesen, sería juntos._

_Ron ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y ver que estaba en la playa junto a Shell Cottage, donde vivían su hermano y Fleur. Toda su atención estaba puesta única y exclusivamente en Hermione. Estaba cubierta de sangre y aun tenía trozos de cristal incrustados en todo el cuerpo._

—_Hermione, responde, por favor —suplicó Ron posando su mano en la mejilla para alzarle la cara—. Venga, abre los ojos. Está bien, ya ha pasado todo. Estamos a salvo. Respóndeme, vamos._

_Hermione seguía sin responder y el pánico era más asfixiante a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Hermione en busca de lesiones, heridas, cristales, cualquier cosa que estuviese haciéndole daño. Sentía la piel húmeda, por la sangre y el sudor, y rugosa, por las heridas y los cristales. _

—_Vamos, joder, Hermione, dime algo. _

_Ron nunca había estado más asustado en toda su vida. Hermione no decía nada, no abría los ojos, no se movía. Nada. Estaba en sus brazos, inconsciente, como muerta. No, no, no. No estaba muerta. Pero, ¿por qué no le respondía? ¿Estaría muy grave? ¿Y si aquella araña, junto a todos los cruciatus que le habían lanzado, la habían herido mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista? ¿Cómo podía saber qué le pasaba y qué hacer? Siempre era Hermione la que sabía qué había que hacer en las situaciones críticas, no él. Si la situación hubiese sido al revés, Hermione ya habría sacado algo de su bolso mágico y le habría curado. Él, sin embargo, lo único que quería hacer era echarse a llorar y que lo acunasen sus brazos._

—_¡Hermione! Abre los ojos —gritó Ron, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz en un intento fallido—. Por favor... Respóndeme. Por favor, Hermione, dime algo, lo que sea. Pero di algo. Vamos, joder, Hermione. ¡Contesta! Te lo ordeno. Te lo ordeno, ¿me oyes? Dime cualquier cosa, grítame, dime que soy tonto, que me has repetido mil veces qué hacer en una situación como ésta, que debería saber qué hacer, que nunca te hago caso. ¡Hermione! —hablaba a saltos, a trompicones, llorando, preso de la desesperación— Te prohibo que te mueras. Te lo prohibo, ¿me has entendido? No puedes... Hermione, por favor... abre los ojos. Abre los ojos. Por favor... No te mueras... No te mueras..._

_El tono de derrota en la voz de Ron casi hacía que los brazos con los que arrullaba a Hermione le temblasen. Podía sentir lágrimas gruesas correrle por la mejilla y mezclarse con la mugre que le cubría la cara. Se separó suavemente de Hermione para poder tocarle la cara con su mano y sintió la sangre empapar sus dedos. Miró en derredor pero no vio a nadie. Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar por ayuda pero entonces escuchó un pequeño quejido. Bajó su mirada lo más rápido que pudo y vio entonces que Hermione estaba abriendo la boca._

—_Haré... —intentó decir Hermione con la respiración entrecortada—. Haré lo que pueda..._

_Hermione estaba entreabriendo los ojos y parecía que una pequeña sonrisa estaba empezando a tomar forma en sus labios. Respiraba. Se movía. Había hablado. Ron, de pronto, se sintió tan feliz que sintió ganas de gritar y de llorar, todo al mismo tiempo. La estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos y hundió sus dedos en su pelo para tenerla aun más cerca. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus ojos para evitar que se le siguiesen escapando más lágrimas, aunque éstas eran de felicidad, de alivio, y alguna otra de dolor, de tristeza, que aun no habían sido derramadas. _

—_¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? Merlin, Hermione —preguntó Ron separándose de ella y mirándola, aun enfermo de preocupación; su voz se volvió más ronca y profunda— Gracias por no morirte._

_La mirada de Ron era penetrante, asustada, preocupada, aliviada, feliz. Era tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Hermione sintió que se le escapaban los latidos de su corazón, creyendo que era imposible sentir tanto incluso cuando apenas era consciente de su propio cuerpo. Las manos de Ron la estaban tocando con el mayor de los mimos y, al mismo tiempo, con la mayor de las fuerzas. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y sangraba por los cientos de cortes que la cubrían. Pero eso no importaba. Porque Ron estaba rodeándola con sus brazos, estaba allí, y estaba segura de que no se iría a ninguna parte, nunca._

—_De nada —murmuró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo que Ron dejaba caer su frente sobre la de ella._

No podía creer cómo, durante un tiempo, se pudo considerar un fracasado, el segundón, el tío con la peor suerte del planeta. Era increíble que hubiese llegado a pensar eso cuando, en realidad, era el hombre con más suerte de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo sino se explicaba que después de haberla fastidiado, montones de veces, Hermione estuviese caminando hacia el altar? Estaba caminando hacia el altar, hacia él, radiante, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los suyos. No tenía ni idea de cómo era posible que hubiese tenido tantísima suerte.

Porque la había hecho llorar tantas veces que no tenía dedos en las manos para contarlas. La había hecho llorar durante el primer curso en Hogwarts y, por eso, un trol estuvo a punto de matarla La había hecho llorar cuando se había liado con Lavender por puro despecho y había estado tan cerca de perderla para siempre que casi dolía. La había hecho llorar cuando la abandonó por sus estúpidos celos y ese horrocrux del demonio, incluso cuando había prometido que no volvería a dejarla sola.

La había hecho llorar todas esas veces y más y, aun así, a pesar de todo, ella seguía a su lado. Así que, hacía un tiempo, había pensado que debía de haber algún factor más alineándose con el universo además de la suerte. No todo tenía que ver con la suerte. Ella debía de estar tan enamorada de él como él de ella. La conjunción de esos dos factores era lo único capaz de explicar que le hubiese perdonado todas las tonterías que había hecho, y eso que algunas de esas tonterías no habían sido tan tontería.

No podía volver atrás y evitar todas esas lágrimas. Pero sí que podía asegurar que no habría más lágrimas. No lágrimas de tristeza al menos, solo de felicidad.

_No se suponía que su primer beso fuese así; desde luego, no lo había imaginado así._

_Y no tenía nada que ver con que aun tuviese el uniforme de quidditch puesto, o que estuviese todo sudado. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con que estuviesen en la sala común de Gryffindor y que allí se estuviese celebrando una fiesta y hubiese gente por todas partes. Ni tampoco tenía que ver con que el beso era demasiada lengua, demasiada succión y demasiadas manos o con que no sintiese fuegos artificiales en la barriga o el corazón acelerarse. No, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Con lo único que tenía que ver era con que la chica a la que estaba besando era un poco más rubia y un poco menos Hermione de lo que él había imaginado._

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Siempre Hermione. Una y otra vez. No le bastaba con haberse morreado con Krum sino que además ahora tenía que colarse en sus pensamientos mientras besaba a Lavender, machacándole la conciencia como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. ¡Y él no estaba haciendo nada malo! Él era libre como el viento para besar a quien le diese la gana. No es como si Hermione y él tuviesen o hubiesen tenido algo. ¿Que él la había estado esperando y había llegado a pensar que podrían llegar a tener algo? De acuerdo, lo admitía. La había estado esperando. Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado y lo había visto con claridad cuando Ginny le dijo que Hermione se había besado con Krum._

_Aunque, en realidad... había sido un poco más que eso, algo más que esperar y pensar. Habían estado tan cerca desde el curso pasado y, durante ese verano, habían conectado de una forma tan... ¡ni siquiera sabía cuál era la palabra! Lo único que Ron sabía era que había conectado con ella de una forma totalmente distinta a como había conectado nunca con ninguna otra persona. Era algo real. Algo auténtico. Fue durante ese tiempo cuando la sola idea de que Hermione estuviese con un chico que no fuese él, que él estuviese con una chica que no fuese Hermione, se había vuelto inconcebible. Así era como las cosas tenían que ser._

_Y, entonces, cuando más cerca estaban, cuando más creía que estaban a un solo paso de dejar de ser amigos, por fin... se enteraba de que ella se había besado con Viktor Krum. Había sido como montar en escoba y volar alto, muy alto, y, de repente, perder el control y caer en picado. Y estrellarse contra el suelo, estamparse de pleno. Y, cuando caes desde tan arriba, duele. Y, como el dolor era algo que no sabía manejar, se había cabreado. Lo que pasaba cuando se cabreaba era que lo que pasaba a no saber manejar eran sus acciones. Por eso se había pasado varios días ignorándola, y tratándola mal cuando decidía dejar de ignorarla durante un rato. _

_Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. _

—_Ronnie —ronroneó Lavender sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio? Donde podamos estar más tranquilos..._

_Ron se quedó mirando a Lavender durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Si accedía a irse con ella, sería acceder a tener algo más que un rollo de una noche en la fiesta de celebración de la victoria de Gryffindor en el partido de quiddtch. Lavender llevaba saludándole, diciéndole lo bien que jugaba al quidditch, haciéndole sentir importante y, ahora, deseado desde que habían empezado el curso. ¿Y qué era lo que había hecho Hermione? Invitarle a la fiesta de Slughorn con él y besuquearse con Krum. Quizá no era tan malo tener algo con Lavender. Al fin y al cabo, a ella le gustaba él, y eso era más de lo que podía decir de Hermione. Así que, ¿por qué no?_

—_Claro, vámonos —respondió Ron mientras veía a Lavender sonreír._

_Había tanta gente en la sala común que nadie se daría cuenta de que se iban. Mientras se abrían paso para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría Hermione. No la había visto desde que se había marchado del campo de quidditch. Vale que no esperaba que fuese de inmediato después de la contestación que le había dado pero le extrañaba que no apareciese. Mientras se enrollaba con Lavender había estado esperando verla entrar por el hueco del retrato y ver así su reacción ante lo que estaba haciendo._

_Pero, bah, no era momento de pensar en Hermione. Iba a dejar de pensar en Hermione desde ese mismo instante. Ya. _

_Lavender se agarró a su cintura y él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de un aula vacía. Podía sentir los labios de Lavender en su cuello y debía reconocer que la sensación era bastante agradable. Aunque no tanto como cuando Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla para desearle suerte antes de un partido de quidditch o rozaba su mano con la suya cuando cogía su redacción para corregirla. ¡No! Había prometido que no iba a seguir pensando en Hermione. Lavender. Era en ella en quien tenía que pensar._

_Los labios de Lavender seguían besando y succionando la piel de su cuello suavemente. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al sentir que su nariz le hacía cosquillas y dirigió sus labios hacia los de ella, intentando calmar esa sensación que le estaba quemando por dentro, algo parecido a una culpa de la que no quería hacerse responsable, que no quería enfrentar. Quería no pensar y disfrutar de la noche. _

—_Entremos aquí —apremió Ron mientras cogía a Lavender de la mano riendo._

_Pero, al parecer, Ron parecía estar perseguido por la ley de Murphy, porque en el aula al que habían entrado se encontró aquello de lo que estaba escapando. Hermione estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del maestro y, a un lado, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, se encontraba Harry de pie. Pero no estaban solos. Decenas de pájaros volaban alrededor de sus amigos. _

—_¡Oh! —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Ron, deteniéndose junto a Lavender._

—_¡Oops! —dijo Lavender y, acto seguido, sin decirle nada o mirarle, salió del aula, dejándole ahí solo._

_Después de la entrada que había tenido, Ron ni se atrevía a mirar a Hermione. Le daba miedo lo que podía ver en su cara. Sus ojos se paseaban por todo el aula hasta que, finalmente, se detuvieron en Harry. Una parte de él le decía que debía agachar la cabeza y disculparse, despedirse de Lavender y volver con sus amigos. Pero la parte que ocupaba su orgullo herido era mucho más grande que todo lo demás y no le permitía hacer nada de eso. _

—_¡Hola, Harry! Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido —dijo Ron, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento._

_Estaba intentando mantener su mirada fija en Harry pero, entonces, escuchó el ruido de los zapatos de Hermione estrellarse contra el suelo. Las ganas, la necesidad que había tenido desde que había entrado de mirar a Hermione pudieron con Ron y acabó mirándola. Los pajarillos seguían revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza. Pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención. Fue su gesto. Uno que aun no sabía descifrar._

—_No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera —dijo Hermione tranquilamente—. Se preguntará a dónde has ido._

_Entonces Hermione, sin cambiar la expresión de tranquilidad de su rostro, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ron casi hizo amago de sonreír por el alivio que le suponía que Hermione no hubiese empezado a gritarle y a discutir. Sin embargo, una pequeña lucecita de alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza porque, si lo pensaba bien, el que no le gritase ni quisiese discutir, solo podía significar que la situación era peor de lo que había pensado. No estaba enfadada. Y, si no estaba enfadada, solo había otra opción de cómo se podía sentir._

—_¡Oppugno! —dijo Hermione con voz poderosa desde la puerta._

_Todos los pequeños pajarillos que habían estado revoloteando alrededor de Hermione se estaban lanzando contra él y le picoteaban por todas partes. Podía sentir las puntas de sus picos hundiéndose en su carne, pellizcándola, haciéndola sangrar. ¡Joder! Le estaban haciendo un montón de daño. _

—_¡Apartaos de mí! —gritó Ron mientras levantaba los brazos y hacía aspavientos con ellos._

_En uno de estos aspavientos, y justo antes de que la puerta del aula se cerrase, Ron alzó la vista y pudo ver el rostro de Hermione. No le gustó nada lo que vio. Porque ahora sí que podía descifrarlo. Estaba dolida. Sus ojos destilaban tanta tristeza que se sintió jodidamente gilipollas por lo que había hecho. Pero no fue hasta que esa tristeza en sus ojos se volvió cristalina cuando se sintió realmente miserable. _

_Hermione estaba llorando. Él nunca antes la había visto llorar._

Tragó saliva. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Sentía las decenas de miradas que les estaban dirigiendo los invitados. Pero él solo podía mirarla a ella. Merlin, estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Porque él no solo la veía preciosa ahora, con su vestido de novia nuevo, y unos zapatos bonitos, y bien peinada, y maquillada. Él la veía preciosa siempre. Hasta cuando estaba agotada, y tenía ojeras, y su pelo parecía un nido para pájaros, y llevaba esa camisa de gatos horrible tres tallas más grande. Incluso así le parecía preciosa.

Vale, lo sabía, no era objetivo. Porque le parecía preciosa de cualquier forma y encontraba adorables hasta las cosas que le sacaban de quicio. Como cuando le soltaba discursos sobre el bienestar y los derechos de todas y cada una de las criaturas del mundo mágico, o cuando le reñía por meterse demasiada comida en la boca, o cuando tardaba media hora, de reloj, en decidir qué sandwich tomaría en el Caldero Chorreante para acabar pidiendo siempre el mismo, o cuando no le hacía caso porque estaba leyendo.

Porque había descubierto que, si la miraba con gesto concentrado, asentía de vez en cuando y repetía las dos o tres últimas palabras de lo que ella decía, si parecía que le estaba haciendo caso, aunque no fuese cierto, ella sonreía subiendo un poco más la comisura derecha de los labios que la izquierda. Y que, si se reía y luego la besaba, ya no le reñía más. Y que, si elegía siempre lo mismo, tardase lo que tardase, era porque cuando encontraba algo que merecía la pena le era fiel. Y que, si se acercaba a ella de forma sigilosa y le besaba el punto exacto donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro, dejaba de hacerle tanto caso al libro.

Cogió sus manos entre las suyas y le temblaron las rodillas, como a un adolescente. Hermione soltó una pequeña risa que debió morir en su garganta porque no pudo oírla. Él también tenía ganas de reír. Era tremendamente feliz. El hombre que dirigía la ceremonia había empezado a hablar pero él en lo único que podía pensar era en la suerte que tenía estar casándose con esa chica.

—_Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica..._

_Ron parecía haber necesitado que Neville afirmase aquella obviedad para darse cuenta de que Hermione era, efectivamente, una chica. No es que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, no era tan tonto. Sabía que Hermione no era un chico. Hasta ahí llegaba. Pero tampoco se había parado mucho a pensar en si era una chica. Habían sido amigos desde primer curso y, por aquel entonces, no se fijaba demasiado en esas cosas; al fin y al cabo solo tenía once años. Hermione era Hermione, su amiga enciclopedia, punto._

_Al principio la única diferencia que veía entre Harry y Hermione, aparte de que ella tenía el pelo más largo y él usaba gafas, era que Hermione era una repipi sabelotodo y Harry parecía que acababa de aterrizar en un lugar desconocido. Pero luego, en algún momento de esos cuatro años, no sabía exactamente cuándo, ni cómo, algo había cambiado. No tenía nada que ver con ella, en realidad. Hermione seguía siendo la misma bruja sabelotodo y tenía el pelo de un buitre leonado de siempre. Se trataba de él. De él cuando estaba con ella, de cómo la percibía, de cómo se sentía cuando ella estaba cerca. Incluso aunque no lo entendiese o se diera cuenta._

_Ni siquiera cuando Hermione le dijo que ya tenía pareja para el baile. No supo qué significaba ese pinchazo que le atenazó el costado o esa desazón que se hizo notable en su estómago. Por eso no la creyó. Era más fácil que admitir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué le pasaba con su amiga y, sobre todo, por qué le pasaba. Así que, tan testarudo como era, no dejó de pensar que Hermione no tenía pareja para el baile y que solo había dicho que si porque era muy orgullosa. Casi sentía pena por ella, mira que ir sola al baile o perdérselo por no reconocer que nadie la había invitado y haber ido... pues con él, por ejemplo._

_Pero entonces la vio, entrando al Gran Comedor, del brazo de Viktor Krum y una oleada de algo que no supo, ni quiso, identificar le cubrió como una tormenta en mitad de la noche. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Hermione con ese mono con cara de sapo? ¡Si Hermione no tenía pareja para el baile! Era imposible que Viktor Krum la hubiese invitado, ¿no? ¡Si ni siquiera se conocían! Hermione se pasaba el día entre clases, sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca y ayudando a Harry para el Torneo y Viktor Krum... bueno, ¡haría sus cosas de estrella famosa de quidditch, ¿no?! Y, además, también tendría que preparar el Torneo. ¡Era imposible que hubiesen coincidido alguna vez! ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿cómo era posible que él no se hubiese enterado? _

_Mientras Padma le reprochaba que no le daba conversación o la sacaba a bailar, amenazándole varias veces con marcharse de allí, Ron se dedicaba a observar a Hermione y a Krum. No dejaba de preguntarse de qué estarían hablando o si era necesario que él estuviera tan cerca de ella. ¿Y por qué ella sonreía tanto? A él no le sonreía tanto. Algo le estaría haciendo ese Krum. Seguro que sus intenciones no eran buenas. ¡Eso es! Seguro que solo se había acercado a ella para sacarle información sobre Harry, tenía que ser eso. Se trataba de espionaje búlgaro._

_Pero ni siquiera sus propios argumentos para convencerse de una razón por la cual Viktor Krum había invitado a Hermione al baile le satisfacían a él. Y eso le hizo enfadarse más, con ella y con él mismo. Y con ese búlgaro del demonio, eso por supuesto. Y como era tonto, y un cabezota, le dijo su teoría a Hermione. Más bien, se la espetó y gritó en mitad del baile. ¡Lo hacía por ella! Pero Hermione no lo entendía. Por eso, cuando se encontraron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor se desató la pelea._

—_¡Es que no te das cuenta! ¡Te está usando para llegar a Harry!_

—_¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eso no es cierto! Solo porque tú acabes de descubrir que soy una chica no significa que nadie más lo haya hecho, Ronald. ¡Él me pidió ir al baile con él, por mí, no porque soy amiga de Harry!_

—_¡Aun así no deberías haber aceptado! ¡Viktor Krum es el enemigo, te llevase por la razón que te llevase! —gritó Ron parándose frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda—¡Luces de hada! _

—_Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —gritó Hermione roja de ira y con varios mechones de su pelo cayéndole sobre la cara, entrando en la sala común._

—_¿Ah, sí? —le gritó él, de igual forma—, ¿cuál es?_

—_¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y como como último recurso!_

_Lo que acababa de decir Hermione parecía una propuesta y un desafío al mismo tiempo, y le había pillado tan desprevenido como si le hubiesen tirado a un estanque en mitad de clase de Pociones. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad para tener algo que decir. Pero todo lo que se le ocurría eran frases inconexas y sin ningún sentido. O, quizá, es que no quería escuchar la verdadera respuesta, dicha muy bajita en una esquina de su cerebro. _

—_Bueno —consiguió balbucear mientras veía a Hermione subir escaleras arriba y se giraba hacia Harry en busca de un poco de apoyo—, bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón._

_Aunque, en el fondo, y puede que hasta en la superficie, él sabía que Hermione, como siempre, era quien tenía la razón._

—Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles...

Era como si toda su vida hubiese sido la ausencia de Hermione, como si solo hubiese sido la concatenación de acontecimientos que tenían que llevarle hasta ahí, la espera de ese momento. El momento de ver a Hermione, de pie, frente a él, sus manos unidas, en un altar. El momento en el que quedarían unidos de por vida. Merlin, qué bien sonaba eso.

Toda una vida. Eso era lo que él quería estar con ella. Y tanto quería estar con ella que, a veces, cuando se paraba a pensarlo, una vida le parecía, en realidad, muy poco tiempo. Pero, ya que era todo lo que tenían, no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Quería pasar cada minuto del resto de su vida con ella. Aprovecharía cada instante que tenía para estar a su lado, para no llegar al final de su vida, mirar atrás y descubrir que se había perdido uno solo.

Porque él quería levantarse a su lado cada mañana, y acostarse junto a ella cada noche, y también pasar el tiempo que había entre medias con ella Quería despertarla a besos, y beberse un vaso de zumo de calabaza mientras ella mordisqueaba una tostada, y leer el periódico por encima de su hombro durante el desayuno, y darle un beso de despedida antes de ir a trabajar. Quería echarla de menos aunque solo hiciera dos horas que se habían visto. Quería llegar a casa y encontrarla sentada en el sofá leyendo, o ser él quien la esperase después de un día largo de trabajo, y preparar la cena juntos, y lavarse los dientes a su lado antes de acostarse, y acariciarle el pelo cuando se dormía en su regazo.

Quería discutir con ella, y tirarse los platos a la cabeza, y doblar calcetines, y montar muebles, y regar las plantas, y sacarse fotos, muchas fotos, y marcharse de viaje, en coche, en polvos flú o en avioneta, y adoptar gatos, y sapos, y jirafas si eso es lo que ella quería, y quemar el pavo de Acción de Gracias, y salir a tomar un helado, y mirarla mientras lee, y tener hijos, y pintar las paredes, y comprar tonterías para que cogiesen polvo en las estanterías, y dormirse frente al fuego de la chimenea, y ganarle al ajedrez, y dejarle ganar al ajedrez, y cortar el cesped, y celebrar aniversarios, y cumpleaños, y buenas noticias, y llorar pérdidas, y días malos, y estar. Solo estar con ella cada día del resto de su vida.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿quieres a Hermione Jane Granger como esposa, para amarla, honrarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

Ron sabía que solo había una respuesta para esa pregunta.

—Sí, quiero —contestó, sin el menor asomo de duda, sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione, lleno de una emoción imposible de describir.

Sus manos apretaron las de Hermione entre las suyas y mordió su labio inferior de forma casi imperceptible. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que no lo soportaba. Y cuando aquel mago que oficiaba la ceremonia, le hizo la misma pregunta a Hermione, pero a la inversa, ella tampoco apartó sus ojos de los suyos cuando dijo que sí. Aunque él ya sabía que lo diría. No tenía la menor duda de eso.

—Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida.

Y Ron no necesitó más para coger la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y besarla. Sus labios atraparon los suyos y sus dedos se hundieron en sus mejillas mientras las manos de Hermione escalaban hasta sus hombros. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y era tan feliz que sus labios tenían vida propia, porque besaban a Hermione, y sonreían, y guardaban todas las ganas de reír que sentía. Ésos eran los mejores besos, los que se rompían por sonreír. Porque ella también estaba sonriendo, tan ampliamente que no le cabía la sonrisa en la cara. Y, entonces, Ron apoyó su frente en la suya, y sintió su aliento contra sus labios, y en sus ojos vio los próximos sesenta años de su vida.

* * *

_Y Finite Incantatem *_* Mndjfhbshdgvfhsgdv, decidme, ¿os ha gustado? ¡Quiero saber vuestra opinión, todo lo que pensáis sobre él! Estoy **muy emocionada** con el oneshot, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, y de verdad espero que os haya gustado; además yo he disfrutado un montón escribiéndolo. _

_Me apetecía muchísimo escribir una historia sobre **la boda de Ron y Hermione** y ésta es mi idea de cómo sucedió. Las escenas que Ron recuerda están **sacadas de los libros**, porque aunque estuve tentada de meter momentos perdidos inventados, quería hacerlo muy canon y coger algunos de los momentos más significativos de su historia según Rowling. Obviamente han sido levemente modificados para que apareciesen **desde el punto de vista de Ron** y supiésemos cómo los vivió él, lo que pensó y sintió, ya que todo el oneshot transcurre desde la perspectiva de Ron._

_Voy a aprovechar para comentar, para quien no lo sepa aun, que estoy escribiendo un long-fic con la pareja **James&Rose** y me encantaría que os pasaseis por la historia y me dijeseis qué opináis. Hay cuatro capítulos subidos y no tardaré en subir el quinto. ¡Os espero! Además también estoy preparando un oneshot con la pareja **Blaise&Pansy**, aunque aun está a medias. Y también aprovecho para dejar mi **twitter (arroba basileyas)**, para lo que queráis :)_

_Antes de despedirme, os recuerdo que si dejáis un **review**, aumentan las posibilidades de que Ron os mire como mira a Hermione (¿y quién no quiere que te miren así? :3)_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


End file.
